Moonlight Sonata
by why-so-serious
Summary: No one knew her, but he did. His grey eyes meet her green ones. Those two seconds could mean nothing to him. To her however, it was a lifetime. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Well, writing in general so I hope you like it! Please feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: Dont own..Sadly. :(

Prologue:

It was just a picture. It would mean nothing to anyone laying eyes upon it. If only the pair of eyes had belonged to anyone but him. He had forgotten completely why he had this photo. It didn't even move. It was taken with a muggle camera, a strange device he had grown accustomed to playing around with much to her annoyance.

_A young woman sat upon the old swing, moving back and forth laughing as the wind blew her hair into her face, spitting out whatever strand landed on her lips and blowing it out of her eyes._

_A man walked up to stand in front of her, fidgeting around with something in his hands. Looking at it for the third time that day he pressed a button and out popped a white square shaped paper._

_The girl began too laugh._

"_You know you really need to stop taking pictures of just yourself. I know your handsome dear but, come on._ _Use the damn mirror and stop wasting my film!" The young man, obviously not thrilled with her sarcasm let out a bark of laughter._

"_Your funny you know that?"_

"_And you're Sirius." She replied while sticking out her tongue at him. Seeing this, he quickly took too action and snapped a photo._

"_I'm sure that will make a lovely picture for your scrap book." He laughed and walked over to her, pulling her up to him, both now standing around waiting for the picture to develop._

_As the picture began to come into focus Sirius began to laugh while the young woman playfully slapped him on the shoulder._

"_I look ridiculous! I knew I shouldn't have given you that damn camera." Sirius couldn't help but grin as he continued to look at the photo._

_It seemed strange. He kept staring at it. Waiting for it too move to next show her expression of shock and anger-not that she could ever really pull that off- but, instead it stayed transfixed on that one emotion. Her brown hair covering half her face, leaving only one of her green eyes visible, and her legs crossed under her. It was the silliest thing he had ever seen. It was a simple photo yet it represented everything he ever wanted._

_He looked up and noticed she was standing in front of him. She was smiling, her warm, glowing smile that he had only seen her give to him, and that's how he liked it. He moved to gently brush his lips against hers and moved to kiss the top of her forehead. _

"_I don't think I told you how much I… lo… you." She lifted her head up too look into his grey eyes. She could sense the hesitation in his voice in using that word. When he noticed her looking at him, he shut his eyes closed in shame. Why couldn't he do it? He sure as hell knew he felt it._

"_Saying it is one thing. Showing it is another. You show me all the time Sirius. I know you do. Don't worry." He pulled her small frame into his and held onto her tight, placing soft kissing on top of her head and whispering in her ear._

"_One day. I promise ill be able too say it without hesitation. Without a second thought, I promise you." _

"_Just know I love you Sirius Black."_

Before he knew it, tear drops were falling upon the photo, his breathing getting caught in his throat. He brought his hand to his eyes and began to wipe them furiously. After running the same hand through his shoulder length black hair, he felt his breath slowly come back too normal. A knock came at the door.

"Come in." His voice was horse.

The door opened and the now second occupant of the room came and sat down next to Sirius. They to began to look at the photo.

"She is beautiful isn't she…?" Sirius felt their hand grasp his shoulder gently rubbing it.

"Yeah, she was Padfoot. Come on now, the meeting is going to be starting. Everyone wants to pay their respects." James felt as Sirius shoulder begin to shake, violent sobs raged from his body. Without faltering James pulled him close and rubbed his back, feeling his own tears welling up.

"I told her Prongs. I finally told her and it was to damn late!" His voice was shaky.

"She heard you Pads. I know she did. She knew you loved her. She felt it everyday. She will always be with you in some way." Sirius crying began too calm as pulled himself apart from James.

"I should have died with her. I should have saved her. I have to kill them" Even though his voice was almost a whisper, James could still sense the remorse and anger in it.

"Its not what she would have wanted. She would have wanted you to continue fighting yes, but not out of revenge or hate, but out of knowing what's right and what's wrong."

"We all have a dark side. What divide's us are those who decided to act on it. That's what she told me. The first conversation we ever had. I've never felt this before James. Not like this. There is nothing more I would love to do then go find him myself, all of them and kill every single one. I may be who I am now, but deep down I am still a Black." Sirius spat out that last word as if it was venom or a curse itself. He looked once more at the photo and handed it to James.

"Hold onto this. Give it back after the war, after all this is over. I trust you to keep safe all I have left Prongs." James nodded and took the photo while standing up, grabbing Sirius arm along the way, pulling him into a standing position as well.

"Come on Pads…we got another meeting to go to. Lily is with Harry right now, I need to head back soon." Sirius merely nodded and began following James out the door, taking one last glance at the tiny bedroom and at the Daily Prophet sitting on the nightstand next to the door.

The date read October 21, 1981.


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

October 1976-

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I hope the story will progress into something you will all enjoy! This chapter is more on a lighter note then the prologue.

Disclaimer: Don't own..

The infamous Astronomy Tower.

For most of the students at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry it was the perfect spot for conducting in inappropriate behavior. It wasn't the only place, but it sure as hell was less cramped then a broom closest.

Tonight was no different. Sirius Black, Hogwarts most handsome, charismatic, and down right charming student was walking with what appeared to be his fourth or fifth girlfriend since the beginning of the year towards the tower. She was a tall, blonde Ravenclaw girl with a laugh so loud even Merlin himself would want to do nothing more then hex her.

Sirius however didn't mind. As long as he kept kissing her, he wouldn't have to hear a single word come out of her mouth. That's about all that mattered to him. She was popular amongst the boys purely due to her looks. Several have tried to get with her, even a few fourth years. However she brushed them off, for she had her eyes on only one guy, along with the rest of the female population excluding Lily Evans. Everyone knew that James Potter called her in their first year, and unless Sirius decided he no longer wished to do what he did best in the tower…or broom closet…or empty classroom, he would keep his eyes and hands off Lily.

Which for the most part he did, excluding the few inappropriate remarks here and there, and in return he would receive a kick, punch or hex. He was Sirius Black after all. Nothing could put a damper on his reputation of not only being a playboy, but a marauder along with it.

A young girl sat on the ledge of the window looking out onto the lake. The moon was only half full as it reflected of the water. Breathing out a heavy sigh, she continued reading what was left of her book. After finishing the last page, she closed it shut and pushed it aside.

_If only the stories we read were real. Then reality would seem less aching…_

It had become some sort of ritual to her. She would always somehow find herself reading in the library during the day between classes and at night, hiding amongst the ghosts and prefects of the school to catch a minute of silence. The characters, females mostly, she read about she would often daydream as if she were them. How strong they were, how kind hearted and compassionate they were. The wonderful men they would be tempted by only to push aside, until later only giving into temptation and love. It was absolutely beautiful.

It was so damn cliché she wanted to throw up. Not only did she share not a speck of these features, but she didn't even have what most consider a girls name.

Devon Romelli was a seventh year student and completely invisible to the entire school. No one had really carried a full conversation with her since fourth year and that was by accident. None of the other students tried to befriend her. She often wondered if perhaps it were due to the fact that a book was always covering her face.

Or that she was a Slytherin. Once that sorting hat was placed on her head and screamed out that curse of a word, she felt she was forever judged by the rest of the school as a no good blood obsessed git. Which was far from it, she didn't really know much about her own wizard ancestry and as far as she was concerned considered herself above all things a muggle. For obvious reasons alone that won her no friends or support from her house. Instead it was complete and utter silence.

Other times she considered the fact that compared to most girls here, she was not much of the _attractive _side. She had medium length brown curly hair with bangs. Her green eyes popped out the most, but her cheeks still had some left over baby fat. Her pale skin that would tan easily in the sun, but nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary that made her something to catch the eyes of anyone. Especially not a certain Gryffindor

Sirius led the Ravenclaw girl-now named Sarah apparently-towards the tower, stealing a kiss from her here and there. Anything to keep that mouth of hers from going off anymore about her friends or that stupid laugh she had.

"Siri love where are we going, I'm tired of walking?" Sarah held tightly onto his arm as they made their way up the stairs. Trying to keep his patience level to a minimum, Sirius looked back and plastered on his famous grin.

"Too the Astronomy Tower of course!" Sarah gasped and playfully slapped his arm.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Maybe, but lets hope we finish before someone shows up mid way through." He replied casually.

"I'm being serious!" Both finally made it to the top steps.

"So am I." A grin was soon replaced with a blank stare as Sarah went into a huge fit of laughter. He suddenly realized his mistake.

_Don't push her down the stairs. Don't push her._

Noticing that she was not going to shut up anytime soon, he quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss, dragging her towards the entrance of the tower.

"Oh Sirius I love you!" His grey eyes went wide like a deer in headlights as he scrambled to open the door, Sarah still hanging onto his every limb.

"Yea…I uh…love me too…" Finally feeling the door knob the door flew open as Sarah's weight came crashing down on his. Sending them falling onto the ground. Sirius eyes bulged out even more as Sarah took her sweet time getting off of him, liking the position they were just in. Without realizing where her knee was.

Crushing his other wand, making him gasp for air and her covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Sirius I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Trying to keep his composure, he felt his breathing return to normal.

_Merlin of course not! This isn't exactly a wand I can replace. _

"I'm fine. Just…I'm gonna lie here for a while…just stay there." Laying his head back he noticed a figure standing right behind him. When it came closer, it reviled to be a girl, holding a book close to her body she looked at Sarah and then looked down at him.

"I don't think your fine. She just kneed your well…your wand." Sirius felt a wave of eruption go from his stomach up into his lungs and finally out his mouth.

His bark laughter filled the room as his body began to shake. He looked through his tear stricken eyes and saw Sarah looking at him strangely with concern that he was laughing for no good reason for she had not said anything funny, and anger towards the girl standing above them. Who now to was chuckling along with Sirius.

"What's so damn funny Sirius Black?!" Not being able to contain himself any longer he continued laughing.

"It's just…she…s right!"

Sarah stood up before him and placed her hands on her hips tapping her foot against the grown.

"Sirius Black you are ruining the date!"

More laughter filled the air as the other girl couldn't help but join in a little more seeing as how this was the most awkward conversation she had ever witnessed. When he didn't answer fast enough she kicked his leg.

Sirius abruptly stopped laughing and stared straight up at her.

"You're mad? You need to learn to relax. I should be kicking you now. You're the one that injured me. The sacrifice I make to save the innocent ears from screaming bloody murder having to hear your laugh from miles away." Sarah's face began to turn a dark red and the other girl slowly backed away.

"Could you be anymore of an arse?!"

"Could you have anymore of an arse?" With one last kick to his leg, Sarah, the seventh year Ravenclaw girl who was now officially Sirius fifth ex this year trudged out. Sirius lay on the floor whilst the other girl stared at him, folding her legs down and crossing them to sit next to him.

"So…does this happen a lot?" Sirius looked up at the owner of the voice. Finally getting a good look at her he noticed her eyes first, and that her arms were still clutching a book.

"The breaking up part or the knee to the groin?"


	3. A house is a house

Devon could hardly contain herself

Devon could hardly contain herself. Here, lying next to her was Sirius Black. His arms crossed under his head as he still refused to move from his position. It could be due to the fact that only a minute ago he was kneed and kicked by his now presumably ex-girlfriend Sarah. He seemed so…casual about it.

Finding the sudden silence to awkward for her taste, Devon cleared her throat.

"Umm…I'm sorry you got in a fight with your girlfriend."

"Ha! I'm not. I bloody swear if I had to hear her laugh one more time…" Sirius removed his arms from under his head in moved them in a way of chocking someone. After he felt he illustrated it quiet well, he moved his arms back under his head, moving to look straight up at her.

Getting a better look at her, he noticed she looked young.

_Fourth year she might be. _

_Cute smile though. _

_WHOA Pads! Watch it now; remember when you dated a fourth year last time?_

_She wasn't too bad_

_Right… "Oh siri love, sweetie lets go to Hogsmade together and talk non stop about my friends and things you wouldn't give a shit about!"_

"Are you ok?" Her voice snapped him out of his train of thought and he grinned at her.

"Course I am, was just thinking in my head is all." He waved off the thought.

"Oh ok, because you were making really weird faces…like you smelled something really bad. I was gonna say I didn't do it but, then I thought 'well that would be embarrassing to say Devon, god do you not think before you talk' so I just-."

"You talk a lot. It's not a bad thing!" He quickly recovered when she looked down sadly.

"It's not like those other girls. You don't go off talking about yourself and your friends and shit I could care less about."

"I do it when I'm nervous. That's all."

"Why are you nervous? I know I have that effect on girls." He gave a wink and a grin.

"This is the first real conversation I have had in many years with someone." Sirius moved to up to a sitting position and faced her.

"You mean to tell me that no one in your year talks to you? Or has for that matter?" She didn't reply but, merely shook her head.

"Don't worry too much about it. Forth years are immature anyways. Trust me, I know." She looked at him with a look of confusion.

"I'm not a fourth year."

"Third year?" She looked a bit hurt when he went lower in years instead of higher.

"No I am not third year. I'm in seventh like you!"

Sirius looked at her and started to scratch his hair in thought.

"You're a seventh year? Yet I have no idea who you are. This is the first time I have seen you. Did you just transfer here?"

"No! I have been here since first!" Sirius noticed she was starting to bit her bottom lip.

_Must be another nervous habit or something like that. _

"I don't see you around the common room."

"Well that's easy to explain, I'm not in Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked, pointing his finger at the door were Sarah had stormed out a while ago.

"Nope." She was biting her lip more now.

"You're a Hufflepuff?!" Devon threw her arms in the air.

"NO! Slytherin ok! I'm in Slytherin!"

Sirius looked straight into Devon's eyes. His grey ones had gone wide, while her green ones were glossy with tears ready to fall. He looked away and down at his hands. For him it was just a minute two seconds of looking into the eyes of what he considered someone who could be an enemy. Who could become one of them…? For her it was a lifetime to look into the eyes of someone she could finally talk to, who would enjoy having simple conversations with.

The silence was over as Sirius stood up and stared down at her.

"Why?" His voice was stern and cold.

"Why what?"

"Why Slytherin?"

"I ask myself that everyday Sirius Black. As you can see I don't have the answer for that."

"It doesn't make any sense! You don't seem-." Devon stood up and now face to face with him, had to look up only slightly to match his stern, cold grey eyes.

"What? I don't seem evil? I'm not a git? You're surprised I'm not taking my chance at hexing you right now? Is that it?"

"There is a reason you were put in that house. How could I trust you?"

"Trust me?! You don't even know me! No one does!" Sirius moved his head to push against her own. Devon's eyes went wide with fear.

"Not many would want to get to know someone in your house! Every single one of you is going to turn out-."

"Turn out evil? Well if you haven't noticed already I'm not exactly like everyone else! I spend most of my time here or in the library between classes. I hate eating in the great hall. I hate being in the dungeons with them. The place is just as cold as they are. I keep to myself. No one will give me a chance. They judge before they get to know me. If I was wearing my Slytherin robes when you first looked up at me, I highly doubt you would have stayed in this room! Let alone carry a conversation, which by then consisted of mostly talking about yourself and making the assumption that I'm younger then you!"

Sirius moved back slightly, not taking his eyes away from hers. Noticing tears fill in her eyes.

"Maybe I do have some sort of dark side...but, who doesn't? I mean in the end all that matters is who acts on it and who doesn't."

I was silent for some time until Devon stared moving towards the door, only to have Sirius grab her arm.

"I forgot…to ask…What's your name?"

"Devon." Sirius let a bark of laughter.

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"I wouldn't talk. You're parents into astrology much or something?"

"They are into a lot of things." Devon noticed the tone of his voice change from calm to stern once again and looked at him before leaving.

"Well, you're not them. That's all that matters. Thanks for talking with me. It was nice to not be in silence for once. I guess I won't see you around much. Nice meeting you Sirius Black." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't a grin, not what he gave most girls. For her, he gave her his smile. She walked out and he could hear her footsteps quietly make there way down the steps.

Sirius began to leave as well when he felt his foot kick something. He grabbed it and noticed it was the book she had been clutching to herself.

_She must have dropped it…well looks like I got a legit reason to bother her once more._

He grinned to himself as he too walked out the tower. Her book clutched in his own arms. Still feeling warm from the owners touch.


	4. Toast

The next day, the great hall was filled with students for the usual morning breakfast

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took a little while to update. School work and all! Thank you everyone for reviewing and putting my story on alert! I hope you enjoy this chapter. D

Disclaimer: I don't own. Jeez.

Chapter 3

Toast

The next day, the great hall was filled with students for the usual morning breakfast. At the Gryffindor table sat James Potter, along with his best mates Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The group, also including Sirius Black who was never a morning person, was known throughout the school as The Marauders. They were popular amongst the girls as well. However they were the least favorite to a certain house.

Most of the pranks they pulled were on Slytherins. Including a seventh year, like them, Severus Snape. They had become sworn enemies since their first year. The source of the hatred could not only be found in just the house rivalry, but also that both James and Severus fancy a certain red headed Gryffindor. Lily Evans.

She wasn't too fond of James.

"Good Morning my dear Lily!" James exclaimed while sitting right across from her. Remus moved to sit next to him, Peter following in suit. Lily looked up at James while rolling her eyes.

"Potter. Good morning Remus, Peter."

"Good morning Lily." Remus replied. Peter replied as more of a whisper.

"So! There is a Hogsmade trip coming up. Would you do me the honor of joining me Lily?" Without peeling her eyes away from her book, Lily gave out a short laugh.

"I'd rather hex myself and spend my time in the hospital wing Potter."

"Then I will take care of you till you are back to perfect health my Lily! We could even share a hospital bed"

"Ugh! You are so impossible potter!" Gathering up her things, she made her way out the great hall doors. Muttering curses under her breath and meeting Sirius along the way out.

"I think she likes me." Remus began rubbing his thumb and index finger against his temples. Something he had turned into habit being friends with James and Sirius for so long.

"Yes Prongs, she just can't contain herself."

"Hey, lily just told me to go to hell and that Prongs here should do the same. What did I miss?" Sirius said, joining the rest of the Marauders for breakfast. Taking a seat next to James, he grabbed as much food as he could and started stuffing his face.

Remus filled him in on what had happened. All the while Sirius just nodded his head, now stuffing his mouth with toast.

"Tha' expln' wh' sh' sad." James started to laugh as parts of toast were still in Sirius mouth as he tried to speak.

"Pads, swallow your food before you speak." Remus said looking slightly disgusted along with Peter and a few girls sitting near them. James however couldn't contain his laughter.

Taking a big gulp of his food and pumpkin juice, Sirius cleared his throat and continued.

"I said, that explains what she said. All I said was it looked like she and James just got done snogging like crazy. In my defense her face was all red! Matched her damn hair, looked all out of breath"

"He's right Moony. It did look like that. Plus I could go on forever about that red hair of hers…" James sighed and went into what looked like a dreamy state.

"Don't worry Prongs. She will come around. I think she is warming up too you. Trust me I know girls."

"You're with a new one every other day." Remus said more to himself then the others.

While James was off in his own state of dream land consisting of Quiditch and Lily, and Remus was helping Peter as usual with homework; Sirius let his eyes wonder to another house table on the other side of the great hall. Hoping to catch a glimpse of her, instead he caught the eyes of Severus Snape. Who just happed to be looking at the same time gave a cold sneer to Sirius. Who in returned brought his thumb to his throat and moved it across in a cutting motion.

_Stupid greasy git needs a personal hygienist or something._

After looking for another minute trying to spot the curly brown haired girl, he came up with nothing. Instead he moved his head now looking at the Great Hall doors.

_Where the hell would she be? _

"Padfoot?"

_She can't be in class already. It's way too early for that. She is kind of a book worm though._

"Oi Padfoot!"

_A bad book worm at that, she went and completely forgot her own book. Aren't those things like sex to them… If I was a very boring person because I read books where would I go? What would I be doing?_

James grabbed a piece of toast of Sirius plate and quickly ate it right in front of him, only to have Sirius still staring at the Great Hall door.

_Who would know? Who is a boring person and reads like her…not that she's boring…or anything. _

"Moony! Your boring sometimes and read right?" Remus looked at him with a look of questioning.

"Pads, I honestly don't want to answer a question were you insult-."

"Where do you go when you're not being annoyed by us?"

"I go for walks. Most of the time the Library though. To do homework and study which you have not done-."

"Oi Pads, where the hell are you going?" Sirius quickly gathered up his stuff, which only consisted of her book and started to make a quick exit.

"I'm going to the library! I'll see you in class, you owe me toast Prongs!" With that Sirius left the Great Hall.

"Did he just openly yell he was going to the library?"

"Is he dying?"

"I took one bite of it! I don't owe him shit!"


	5. Through the looking glass of confections

A/N: Hi all

A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the delay. School keeping me busy and finals! Boo. Ah well, que sera sera.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for the reviews and reading! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: No and yes I do wish I did.

The Looking Glass of Confections.

Devon continued to sit in the library waiting for class to start. It had been this way since first year. The silence was nice at first. Though after a while, it seemed even that soon faded as she began to talk to herself.

_You've really lost it Devon. _

She looked around the room as there were only a few students studying. Most would be in the Great Hall by now eating breakfast. Shifting her eyes to stare at her parchment, she was reluctant to notice a figure stand before her, grinning madly.

Continuing on his way towards the library, every step he took seemed to drag him. Making it seem as though the floor was sinking and in a swift moment he would be stuck in the floor unable to move. Was he nervous?

_I'm never nervous when it comes to girls. That's Peter's job. _

_Perhaps it's because you're about to attempt to make a conversation with not only a girl you insulted and judged at almost first glance, but you also have her bo-DON'T OPEN IT!_

Not realizing he stopped, and just yelled at himself in his own mind, he opened the book and looked at the inside of the cover.

There was writing in it. Almost non legible anymore, as the ink was almost fading and the handwriting was somewhat chicken scratch. Bringing the book closer he focused more on the small note.

_To Dev-_

_Something to keep you company while I'm not there to annoy you._

_Love,_

_Layne_

_P.S.- Di always did say fantasy was better then reality. _

Sirius sighed and cocked his eyebrow

_Layne? Who the hell is that? Boyfriend maybe? Though she said no one knew her here. Why am I feeling weird in my gut…?_

_Getting jealous Black? _

Sirius brushed of the thought and closed the book, taking a closer look at the title before entering the library.

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & through the Looking Glass." Lifting his head up, he spotted her sitting alone at the table looking around. He quickly moved behind a shelf of books to dodge her glance.

_Why the hell did I do that?_

Turning his head to peak around the shelf, he saw she had stopped looking around and was focusing intently on the paper in front of her. Grinning he made his way to the table and stopped right in front of her, smiling at the fact that she was still so clueless to his presence.

Something isn't right. Devon pondered as she felt the hair on the back of her neck start to poke up. Brushing off the feeling she continued to stare at her paper till a voice brought her back to reality.

"Trust me; I have tried making my homework appear with my mind. I gave up after a while and just used another magic trick."

Snapping her head up, Devon saw Sirius Black grinning right back at her, taking a seat right across from her. Her heart was beating faster then her breaths could keep up. Her blood felt as though it could run for miles and miles back and forth as it pumped faster and faster. This was too surreal. Why is Sirius Black-No-THE Sirius Black talking and sitting with me. Lifting her mind back to her senses she stared right back at him, raising her eyebrow.

"And, what magic trick would that be?" Sirius leaned forward as if he was about to tell her secret that any other girl would die to know, speaking of those girls who were now sending glares her way.

"Remus." She could feel his breath against her ear and her cheeks became blushed. Sirius leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his black hair. Letting it fall in front of his left eye.

"Do you always use your friends as profit for your own selfish reasons?"

"Course not! I pay him back."

"With what?"

"My eternal dying love." He grinned again

"I don't even think that's worth one homework assignment." Sirius grasped his chest and let out a fake gasp.

"I'm hurt Devon! There are tons of people who would do anything for my eternal love."

"Well count me out of that group-" Devon stared back at her parchment.

"-You don't have to do anything though." The statement was whispered to where it seemed even Sirius didn't realize it came out.

Devon looked up and stared at him. His grey stone eyes beckoning her green eyes to hold still, to continue the staring and reading each other. His features were strong. It was no wonder girls threw themselves at him at any chance. His hair even by site seemed it would be soft to the touch. Though his robes were covering him, she knew that underneath the shell was even more soft and sweet. Perhaps she can break him open and take part in the confection.

_Where in the world did that come from?_

"Starting to like what you see?" Her cheeks flushed with annoyance this time.

_I want to strangle him with his own hair._

She noticed a book was placed in front of him.

"My book! Oh you had it!? I was worried I had lost it forever."

So she wasn't exactly a looker in what his terms would-no-what they are suppose to be. All the girls he has been with had some sort of string that held them together similarity wise. Attractive, not exactly intelligent, and worshiping him. Even some where good in bed, and as far as he was concerned that was what had mattered.

Why this girl sitting in front of him? She was average. Those eyes though. Merlin they are something, almost as green as the snake on her robe that reflected her house.

_Shit…She is a Slytherin. _

_I can ignore that. Right? She has proven different so far. Not that trust has even come part in this relationship. It just started, and it would probably help if I paid attention to her…_

"Sirius?"

"Huh? What?"

"My book?"

Sirius snapped back to reality and looked down, grinning softly.

_Here goes nothing Black._

"Tell me about it first."


End file.
